


What You Do To Me

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s done it again, gotten himself into trouble like the little gobshite he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done in June 2014 for an H/C-challenge on Tumblr; prompt was "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"

He’s done it again, gotten himself into trouble like the little gobshite he is. If the situation were any less severe, Gene would be beyond furious. He _is_ beyond furious, but that'll have to wait, until he can be sure that Tyler won't just fade away on him.

 

“Sam – Sam! Tyler, for God's sake, will you--”

 

But the twonk isn't listening, eyes closed, breathing erratic, and there's just _way too much blood_ all over him. Gene gives his shoulders a shake, thoughtlessly, desperate to keep him conscious.

 

“Tyler!!”

 

Sam's head lolls to the side, his face screwed up, and he opens his mouth, and Gene very nearly misses the faint groan. If only he could stop the bleeding, but there's so many cuts – too many, every single one is one too many – and they won't stop bleeding and where is that sodding ambulance?!

 

 

“Sam, look at me, just--”

 

Sam's head moves to the other side, chest hitching, but there – there's a flutter of eyelids, he's trying, yes, keep on trying--

 

“-- that's it Tyler, c'mon--”

 

And his eyes open, but Sam's gaze is unfocused, he's not looking, not really--

 

“Look at me, Tyler, look at me – just –”

 

Still not focusing, and his chest is hitching again, causing Sam to seize up, cling to Gene's arm with what seems to be the last of his strength, and Gene won't lose him like this, not like _this_ \--

 

“ - Look, look at me, just – just breathe, okay?! Tyler can you, can you do that for me?!”

 

Sam swallows, and finally, _finally_ his gaze properly locks on Gene, and there, there's that sodding wonderful smile, flashing for a moment--

 

– before his face screws up again with the pain, and Sam coughs, weakly, squirming in Gene's grasp, and he finally allows himself to pull his deputy close, close to his chest, don't give a damn about all the blood seeping into his shirt, keep him warm, just keep him close and keep him breathing, until the ambulance arrives--

 

– and Gene feels it, the weak but steady rise and fall of Sam's chest, and he is trying so bloody hard, the little ponce, doing his best, and it is that realisation that finally makes Gene's eyes burn.

 

The burning doesn't stop, even when he's sat by Sam's bed, hours later, nearly blinded by all the white, and then properly blinded by Sam's smile as he wakes up, and the burning turns into wet tracks down his cheeks.

 

And that marks the first time that Gene Hunt has cried out of happiness and relief, anger and fury forgotten.

 


End file.
